gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Abassa
02:53, July 1, 2011 (UTC) 'Abassa' (Ah-bah-sah) Status: Abassa is the first server on the list, and is almost ALWAYS full, and sometimes it's too full and disney resets the server, which is why sometimes you might see it quiet but not too often. This server is the favorite destination for most social activities, such as meeting new people, PVP, SVS, and more. If you want a quiet place to level, this is the wrong server. Abassa, being the most populated server, has a large player base, and many activities are hard to do. For example, sailing is very hard on abassa, because there are so many players attempting this at the same time, but it can also be considered good because you can get a crew and gunners in a snap. Also, questing certain enemies may be hard, for the same reason, but it could be easy if you team up with other players. Also when a invasion begins it becomes VERY HARD to win because of the high level skeletons, and the lag. Also on Abassa you would have a hard/good time when it comes to Fleets because its hard because of the lag and good because the fleet sinks quickly. But, there are some upsides to abassa. First of all, if you are looking for a crew, guild, or new friend, then Tortuga Abassa is the place to go. Most likely the most packed island on any server, Tortuga. Tortuga on Abassa has become a common meeting place for pirates of all levels. Secondly, bosses such as Foulberto Smasho are much easier to fight on Abassa, as the room is packed, increasing your survival rate, but also there is lag. Abassa is almost always full,so getting on can be a hassle. The average wait to get into abassa is about 5 minutes, but reports have stretched up to waiting 45. This can be easily remedied though, by having a friend on abassa you can teleport to, and in some guilds, there are shifts being a "bookmark" on Abassa. Abassa was the impact server of The Great Asteroid collison and was destroyed but was repaired in mainteinece along with most other servers. ( Fan Story ) Recently, Abassa Tortuga, the Maincenter of the server was captured by Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard, and he currently has full control over it. WARNING: If you have a slow internet connection, you may get lagged out of Abassa, and get disconnected Players These players LOVE Abassa! *Sir Carlos Clemente *Kat Bluebonnet *Captain Jim Logan *Victor Creed Logan(until retirement) *Stpehen *Usman *Simon Redskull *Mega *Gold Craver *High Priestess Keira Kinover-Mar (when not in svs lagging xD) *King Zeke Adem Williams (when not lagging xD) *Davy Gunfish *Sven DaggerBones *Peter Coalvane *Lord Robert Macmonger *Angel Stormfury *Edward Daggerhawk *Aqua *Kitty *Goldfish *Robert *Enivy *Yvane *Captain Peanut Butter *Little Missy *Missy *Missy Jr. *IvanHookEasten *Chris The Cat Lover *Lord Lawrence Dagger *Car Person *Tom Cresthawk *Ned Yellowbeard *Greg from Savvy Academy *Captain Chris Jericho These guilds make their homes on Abassa *The Paradox *I N F E R N O *Purp N Yellow *Note: Almost all guilds may be seen on Abassa. *The Hyper Guild *The Cat Club *Wisdom Kingdom *The Hero *Men of The Sea *The Sister's Clan *A True Pirate *Moonlight Pirates *Pirate Lordz Category:Servers Category:Factual Pages